


Various Resident Evil Drabbles

by firewolfsg



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Consensual, Crack, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Food Kink, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble is a short story of precisely 100 words. no more, no less.  Here are some which I've written for various challenges that I've encountered back in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. locker, knife, apple

**The Apple Polishing Teacher's Pet**  
Okay, so the kid got him good during knife training. Krauser should have known that there was more to the apple polishing teacher's pet, especially since he got this far in the academy honestly with his cherry intact.

But that treasure belonged to Krauser now. Kennedy was still young and naive enough to be persuaded that a little locker room sex would make up for the injury; and did it ever! Krauser frankly hadn't expected to release a virtual sex kitten from under Kennedy's cool façade and *damn* was the kid hot enough to burn.

The scar was worth it.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**An Apple for Teacher**  
After receiving various reports of Krauser's demise from Ada and from an Agency spy, Wesker had to admit being surprised to have the man march into his office carrying an old steel locker.

At Wesker's raised eyebrow, Krauser opened it to tumble out an unconscious, bound and mostly nude Leon Kennedy. Aside from the ropes which bound his arms, the erstwhile rescuer of the President's daughter only wore a bandage over a vicious knife wound across his chest.

Krauser shrugged nervously at Wesker's look. "Better than just an apple for teacher, isn't it?"

A feral grin spread over Wesker's face.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Midnight Shower Sex**  
Midnight shower sex. That was the price for the knife wound.

Leon would admit to having second thoughts when Krauser handcuffed him to the showerhead, but he didn't complain to being soaped and shampooed by the man's surprisingly gentle hands. The sex was apple scented and was as deliciously sharp and crisp like promised.

Krauser whispered in Leon's ear as he came down from his orgasm. "Ever pulled a train, kid?"

The sudden crash of numerous locker doors slamming in the adjacent room rang loud above the sound of running water. His attempt at protesting was muffled by a gag.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Night of Blind Ravishment**  
Krauser blindfolded him and Leon felt the unmistakable brush of a knife against his cheek as a whisper ghosted his ear. "I'm watching over you."

Surrounded by darkness and the fall of water drowned in the echoing ring of raucous cheers against the tiles, Leon squirmed and writhed, impaled upon a countless train of ravaging cocks. An eternity passed before his tormentors departed for the locker rooms and Krauser released his bindings.

Krauser gently washed and soothed Leon with his favourite apple scented soap. His whispered promise of another night of blind ravishment and pleasure made Leon shiver in anticipation.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Frilly Little Apron**  
A note in his locker led Jack to an idyllic cabin in the mountains. He found Kennedy in the kitchen beside an almost filled pie tin, shaving an apple with a knife.

The apron puzzled him; the lace seemed too frilly for-- It took two blinks for Jack to realise that Kennedy was wearing *only* an apron.

Leon hid a sly smile as he casually bent at the waist to place the pie in the oven. He figured they had enough time for some hot sex before dessert was ready. Unless Krauser preferred him with whipped cream instead, that is.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Locker Room Talk**  
Jack had long forgiven Leon for the knife scar during combat training, but their rabble rousing friends didn't believe him. It led to idle locker room talk, which led to the challenge in the courtyard. Sending a knife through an apple at 50 paces and counting. Winner called the price.

From the glint in his eyes, Jack knew what Leon wanted but it'd snow in hell before he'd let him have it. Jack Krauser was no man's bottom. When he won, Jack would make sure his lover never forgot it. He had some lovely new toys to introduce to Leon.

..~..~..~..~..~..~


	2. zombie, herbs, bed

**Fool's Errand**  
The zombie infested madness which surrounded him had over time change Leon's goal from searching for survivors, to surviving and finding a way out of Raccoon City. Then he met Ada. The woman who took a heavy blow from Birkin to shield him. And who, after treating her with green herbs that the academy taught him to harvest and use, Leon'd left on a bed in the infirmary while he completed her fool's errand.

Moaning under the firm grip of his Tyrant rapist, Leon wondered if he'd live to return to Ada's side to give her what she was seeking.

..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

**Genetic Drawing Board**  
They were fortunate to have been attacked by Tyrants and not infectious zombies. Leon hoped Sherry managed to catch up with Claire after he yelled at her to run. He didn't want her anywhere nearby to witness his degradation by the Tyrants on a bed of leaves.

While grateful that they were considerate in providing him with green herbs, Leon thought Umbrella needed to go back to the drawing board to tweak their creations so they'd recognise the differences between a breed-able female and a male. How ever many times the Tyrants fucked him, Leon couldn't give them a baby.

..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..


	3. handcuffs, desk, spoon

**Special Attention**  
Agency trainers never believed in spoon feeding their cadets. Book smarts only got you so far. On his own ability, Leon had thus become a favourite among the instructors since his enlistment. It was just unfortunate that some instructors believed in 'special' training involving handcuffs, ball gags, toys and their desks. Leon had more than passing familiarity with those belongings of several instructors.

As these instructors gave him their 'special' attention, Leon'd tell himself he was enduring this for Sherry so that she'd have a future. He was already slated for a short life as a soldier of the Agency.

..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

**Ice Cream Treat**  
"Krauser!"

"Patience, Leon. A master is at work." Krauser smirked at his lover who he had secured over a desk with a pair of handcuffs.

Leon whined in agony as Krauser plopped another scoop of ice cream on his naked chest. He shivered to feel a metal spoon being scraped around the cold dairy mounds as Krauser painstakingly shaped his creation.

"You fucking better make this worthwhile." Leon gritted.

"Oh, you'll love it when I begin the feast." Krauser purred as he added the chocolate sauce.

"And you'd better have saved me some ice cream."

"I'll feed you too, Babe."

..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..


	4. gun, watch, sock

**Captured**  
Leon attempted one last time to free his wrists and ankles from his belts before giving up. Cursing himself for his lack of forethought in not keeping one of his personal arms under his pillow, he stared longingly at his bedside table where he'd placed his knife and gun. So close and yet so far...

At the least, Krauser had benignly used a clean pair of socks to gag him, but Leon didn't count on receiving any further kindness. If the leather watch doubling as a cock ring hadn't already warned him of his fate, the tube of lube did.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Thoughtful Lover**  
Leon's watch alarm sounded, waking him from a very satisfying sleep. Getting out of bed, however, was a challenge with Jack's arms locked around him.

Amazingly, the man stayed fast asleep through Leon's difficult extraction.

Leon looked sourly back at Jack as he checked his gun and gear before leaving. There was one part of the man which was awake, and Leon's aching ass could attest to its resilience.

Since Jack was lying on the covers, Leon mischievously pulled a sock over his cock. No one could say he wasn't thoughtful for taking care of his lover's most important asset.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Wardrobe Positioning**  
If there was one thing Jack loved about Leon's wardrobe, it was the way it made Leon bend over at the waist when he's rummaging through its contents for socks and underwear after a bath; which nicely presents his rump to anyone sitting on the bed.

When he'd be strapping on his watch and gun, Leon would often turn around to find Jack looking quite dazed behind him. Being the innocent he was, he'd wonder why.

Jack didn't want to enlighten Leon of his hopes of one day seeing his tiny towel slip off during this search. He might stop.

..~..~..~..~..~..~


	5. The Kitty Kafe Club LJ's Girlie Collection!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge of turning some of the hot men of Resident Evil 4 into hot chicks!

**The Jusenkyö Equation**  
Wesker thought an investigation of the Jusenkyö pools was quite straight forward. He couldn't have predicted he'd accidentally witness Kennedy yelling at a naked Krauser whose clothes had been left at the bottom of a cursed pool.

"Be grateful I bothered to fish you out cause you looked pathetic floundering around in the water. I already have my own curse to deal with. I hardly want to be both female and a rabbit!"

The sudden image of a bunny Krauser and a female bunny Kennedy, going at it like-- rabbits and what that could equal to made Wesker's brain implode.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**The MPreg Suggestion**  
"Haven't you ever been curious?" Krauser had thought of nothing beyond their mutual gratification.

Kennedy had been female in every conceivable physical sense. He even had a hymen. Krauser had been impossibly smug to be able to boast he had claimed that mark of virginity too.

In the morning, Kennedy was a man again and sex between them returned to 'normal'. Neither expected the morning sickness nor the swelling of Kennedy's abdomen.

Krauser was going to be a dad. He was scared shitless... Of course it could also be because the wildly fluctuating hormones made Kennedy dangerous to be around.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Christmas Came Early**  
"Christmas came early." Krauser smirked at the transformed agent hanging nude and in chains before him.

"Krauser," Kennedy's growl was amusingly tame in this higher register voice. "I've had more than enough of being messed with. Get me down."

Krauser grinned at him-- her lecherously as he allowed a hand to explore between legs that had been chained apart. Leon hissed as clever fingers found alien folds of flesh which hadn't existed till a few hours ago.

"Damn! Your cherry's intact."

"Krauser!"

"Think I'd waste this chance?"

"Guards wil--!"

Further protests were lost under the assault of Krauser's lips.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Temporary**  
Leon was assured his being a woman was temporary. And Jack had a point about releasing his adventurous nature. So Leon finally agreed to experiment with the man's able assistance, but the teasing was killing him!

Jack was leisurely sliding a cock head along the edge of his new 'entrance' without going further. It gave Leon an enormous respect for the bigger man's self control.

However, while Jack had thus made his female body orgasm once, the pleasure had not felt remotely satisfying enough. The strange new furnace burning within Leon wanted Jack to just fuck him, damn it. Hard!

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**G-spot vs. Prostate**  
The stimulation of a woman's G-spot vs. a man's prostate gland. Since he was stuck with the body of a woman for another week, Leon had thought to explore the similarities and differences. Jack was more than happy to assist with him in his investigation.

It took them 15 minutes to discover that like some 85% of the female population, Leon had a G-spot. However, quantifying further data when one's higher faculties were subsumed in mind numbing orgasms wasn't easy.

Fortunately, Jack had great stamina and he didn't think it to be a hardship to fuck Leon again and again.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Boobies!**  
"Boobies." The word occupied Jack Krauser's mind the moment he saw the 'altered' Leon Kennedy. And God help him, he wanted to touch them-- and check out other parts.

Was the transformation complete? Did Leon have a hymen?

Jack didn't dare do anything yet though. Leon was understandably frazzled about his missing cock. Also his knife was too readily accessible and Jack had no desire to put his own little buddy in any danger.

Maybe later, once Leon calmed down, he could nudge him towards thinking about the fun possibilities of his transformation. Jack was really looking forward to that.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Dreaming**  
Jack undressed the unconscious Leon like he was unwrapping a precious gift. This had to be a dream. Leon looked essentially the same except he was female.

Unable to resist temptation, Jack cupped one of Leon's breasts, gently fondling it as if to confirm its very real existence. A soft moan was his only response. Emboldened, Jack reached between Leon's legs to explore the soft folds of flesh there. Leon felt-- aroused.

Jack brought his hand away to lick his fingers just as Leon opened lust smoky eyes on him. If he was dreaming, Jack didn't want to wake up.

..~..~..~..~..~..~

**Waxing**  
Leon shrieked as Jack pulled off a wax strip.

"You're enjoying this entirely too much!" Leon muttered into the pillow as she felt slim fingers reach for another strip.

"What?" Jack asked her innocently. "Making you howl?"

Leon glared over her shoulder at the vaguely familiar, statuesque woman hovering over her. "You do remember-- when it's your turn-- it's pay back time."

"Come on, 'Leona'. I thought women have higher pain thresholds." Jack told her heartlessly before she yanked off another strip of hair. "Or, be a man."

"Let's see you follow your own advice when we exchange places, 'Jackie'."

..~..~..~..~..~..~


End file.
